


Me By Your Side

by Unicornsfartglitter



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Daryl finds happiness, Fluff, M/M, Sad Daryl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 14:08:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15220850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicornsfartglitter/pseuds/Unicornsfartglitter
Summary: Negan was never a bad guy, just a civilian of Alexandria and he’s always seen Daryl Dixon.





	Me By Your Side

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave me a comment. It’s my 100th fic! I wish it was one of my fics up my sleeve for number 100 but their not done yet!

I saw you there huddled against the wall, Jesus broke you free and you tried your hardest not to flinch at every sound, fall to the floor and scream and you didn't but I saw so much in those eyes.

The war fueled your anger and you pushed away your hurt. No one looked quite like you, battle ready and courageous and we lost a lot of people but we won. That night you finally broke down but I ignored it, not because I wanted to but because I knew you wouldn’t allow it.

We had to rebuild. Houses were burned down and our church destroyed. Water towers and windmills were needed and with all your sweat and exhaustion you worked the harderest to get us on our feet.

I didn’t sleep much at night, never did and I heard your boots on creaky floors pacing across your room trying to find a peace that would never come, I stayed awake with you with only a wall between us.

There was crying I heard at night too and nightmares, I was impressed that you didn't fall to pieces. Waking up everyday you hunt and helped others never thinking of yourself.

I saw the hurt when Aaron found a new boyfriend and it dawned on me that you liked him. Still you were the first to hug and congratulate him, put a strong arm around his new bed partner. It was all strength and even when you walked away and back to our home you didn’t cry or get angry. You let it be. And yet I wondered if that was your giving nature or how you expected things to go all along.

It rained on that Friday when Carol died, a unknown sickness ravaging her body. Everyone was scared to touch her, give her a burial but you put a handkerchief over your face and gave her a proper goodbye and you buried her, your sister and I watched a mile away not in fear but because I felt I had no permission as you put a gathering of wildflowers with one single cherokee rose on her grave.

I didn’t fear contamination that night when I seeked you out. Those usual quite footsteps leading you out the door, I wasn’t far behind and a strangled sob escaped your lips, I couldn’t help but hold you close and sway you on tired feet, I don’t know why you allowed it but more than anything I wanted to take that hurt away.

We talked after that, got closer, I told you of Lucille and you told me of Sam. No one knew about Sam, not even Rick and with every flex of your arm straining with your crossbow I fell deeper in, wanting you. Not for a fuck but for a kinship I could only obtain with you.

I kissed you on a Monday under the stars after a long midnight stroll. Your lips tasted of coffee and cigarettes and I hummed when you grabbed my jacket and pulled me in closer. I never wanted to let go.

It was okay that we didn’t fuck but anytime I went for your shirt you shied away. We never showered together and hardly fooled around but it wasn’t about that because you tapped my foot underneath the dinner table and initiated kisses at night and we held hands anytime we were alone and sometimes just sometimes when others were around.

When I finally saw your back I didn't scare, there was no pity because I too knew what bad parents were capable of. The shock in your eyes when I touched your skin so naturally hurt me so I pulled up my shirt and showed you the deep scar down the side of my ribs. I wasn’t as mangled as you but you understood. We were two of the same.

Things were easier after that. More public kisses and more confessions. We still didn’t fuck and I don't want it any other way because we were comfortable and in love and that’s what mattered most these days. No longer did my mind scream “let me in” because I was with you every day, each inch of space you came closer we fell in deeper.

Tonight was the best sex I had. Not because you were tight and withering, screaming my name. Not because I came hard inside you and collapsed on top of you but because you let me in completely and I realized I want to spend eternity with you however long that is. You're hair is slick with sweat and the softest smile is on your slack face and you sleep beside me not scared. I know you will sleep through the night with no nightmares. I will stay up and make sure that happens and in the morning cook you breakfast and tell you what is nagging at me inside, that thing that if I told you tonight during sex you wouldn’t believe because we are cut from the same cloth and I wouldn’t believe it either. “I love you Daryl Dixon and my life is now complete because of you.”


End file.
